All in the Family
by Allie Kaye
Summary: A day in the life of the Torettos and the team. But something does happen that requires the help of the team, but does Dom know whats going on? Read it!
1. Character Profile

A:N/ OK Dom and Mia have a sister. They didn't find her or anything, she's been with them since the beginning.

My Characters

Name: Alexandria Charlotte Toretto **A.K.A**: Lexi

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Brown, to her shoulders cut into layers.

Eyes: Brown, just like Dom and Mia's

Nails: Usually a dark blue or purple

Peircings: 2 on each ear, belly-button, tounge

Style: It really depends on what mood she's in, but mostly Racer chic

Car: Pink Scion tC with a body kit, black hood. If you wanna see it, its my profile picture.

Relation to Team: Dom and Mia's little sister. Intrest include racing, cars, music and softball.

Name: Audi

Hair: Straight White

Eyes: Ice Blue

Breed: Siberian Husky, still a puppy

Relation to Team: Lexi's dog. Jesse found her (the dog) on the side of the road, brought her home and Lexi fell in love with her.


	2. Temper Temper

_**A:N/ Ok so as I said in the character profile Lexi has been with Dom and the team since the beginning of everything**_.

Lexi shoved her bat and glove into her bat-bag and followed the team from the dugout. Her softball team the 'Wildcats' had just won the third game in a row. Lexi picked up the sport her freshman year of highschool out of boredom and made the varsity team, the first freshman to do so.

She received a few pats on the back from her two homers and the game ball from the coach.

"Yo Lex good game today girl."

Amanda, her bestfriend, walked up in the same purple sleeveless jersey and black shorts as the rest of the team.

"Thanks Mandy"

"You goin to Cha Cha Cha with the team?"

Mandy was also Hector's cousin

"Nah I'm good. But I'll see you at practice Tuesday if not before."

"See ya girl!"

Lexi turned around and walked towards her car. But stopped when she saw a familier someone walking towards her.

"Mia!"

"Hey Lex, you did great today! Nice homer in the fourth."

Mia wrapped her arms around her small sweaty sister.

"So are you going home, or back to the store?"

Lex asked pulling away

"The store, I left Letty in charge so I gotta get back."

"Letty? Mia you might be walkin into a crime scene when you get back, exspecialy if a Racer Chaser came in."

Mia laughed

"Well I'll call you if I need help cleaning up the blood. But I'll see you at home."

"K Mia, thanks for comming."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Lexi threw her bag in the backseat of her Scion and climbed behind the wheel. Turning the key she smiled as her baby's engine came to life. The purr of a car always made her giddy, its in her blood. She pulled out onto the main road and sped towards DT Garage. She needed to have a word with Dom, but it wasn't going to be nice.

She didn't slow down as she pulled up the drive to the garage, almost hitting Vince who was standing outside smoking.

"Jesus Lex!"

"Sorry V."

She said getting out of her car and storming into the open garage. Jesse and Leon looked up seeing the small framed girl with a temper as bad as Dom's walk to his office

"Who you got your money on Jesse?"

Leon asked bending over the engine they were working on

"Lex"

"No way man, Dom's three times that girls size."

"Yeah, but there is one thing she dosen't have."

"And what would that be?"

"Balls"

Leon made a face thinking about the pain he had felt a handful of times in his life.

Dom jumped at the door flying open, whipping around he saw his baby sister standing not three feet from him. She didn't look happy as she stood there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"You ok Lex?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Did you forget something today Dom?"

He looked at her, seeing the uniform she was wearing.

"I didn't forget. I was busy. I'll come to the next game."

"You said that the last nine times Dom! Beleive me I counted."

Lex was yelling

"Well I'm sorry! I do have a garage to run you know!"

"Well Mia has never missed a game! And she runs the store! Just because you don't support my softball like you do racing and cars-"

"I do Lexi!"

"No Dom, you don't! When I was showing my car you never missed a single show, but you have only came to one of my softball games! And I want you to be there, I want to see you supporting me in the stands right along with Mia!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Dom spoke up

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. And by the way I hit two homers and got the game BALL!"

She threw the neon yellow softball at Dom, who ducked, the ball missed his head by a matter of centimeters. She turned to walk out of the room, but Jesse and Leon stood in the door.

"Ok so maybe she does have balls."

Leon said as she pushed through and back out to her car. Dom hung his head as he heard the tires of Lexi's car peel away from the garage, seeing the ball on the floor he picked it up. He knew she was right and thats what he hated. He would give her some time to cool off and then try to talk to her, if she even wanted to.

He couldn't remember the last time she was that mad, and she sure as hell never threw anything at him before.

"Dom we finished the car. Want to close up for the day?"

"Yeah, close up for me. I'll meet you at home."

Dom walked from his garage not saying another word.

At the fort Lexi got out of the shower and changed into a pair of cut-off shorts and a black tanktop. She wasn't planning on going anywhere else tonight, and there also wasn't anyone she wanted to impress with-in a ten mile radius. She slipped her cell phone in her pocket before making her way downstairs and flopping down on the couch infront of the tv. She flipped it over on the Speed channel purley out of habit, but the show Pinks was on so thats where she left it. She was engrossed in the world of NOS, body kits, and speed. For a few minutes anyways.

Her eyes jerked open to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She didn't even look at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

The words that were spoken made her go white

"I'm on my way!"

_**A:N/ Hmmm wonder what happened? Ha guess you'll have to read more to find out. But review this story please! I love reviews and I'll be eternally grateful!!**_

_**love love love**_

-**Allie Kaye **


	3. Concussions and a missing bumper

_**A:N/ OK so here is the update for you. This one might be more exciting. :)**_

Running into the emergency room Lexi saw the whole team sitting around with a worried look on their faces. She went up to Mia, who had been crying.

"How is he? What happened?"

Lexi asked close to tears herself

"He was racing some guy and lost control. And we haven't been told anything yet."

"Oh my god, this is my fault."

Lexi sat down in a nearby chair sobbing.

"What do you mean your fault?"

Mia kneeled down infront of her, making Lexi look at her by lifting her chin

"Me and Dom had a fight. Well its more like I yelled at him, and I threw a softball at his head. He's probably so mad at me, and Mia what if-"

Mia cut her off knowing what she was going to say

"He'll be ok Lex, you know our stubborn ass brother."

She wiped the tears from her babysister's face and hugged her

"Mia Toretto?"

She turned around at her name being called, it was the doctor.

"Yes"

"Dominic will be fine. Couple of bumps and bruises, but he does have a sprained ankle and concussion. So he needs to lay off driving for about a week just in case. Would you like to see him?"

Mia and Lexi followed a nurse to Dom's room. Walking in they saw him laying in the bed without a shirt and the left leg off his jeans was ripped to his knee. Lexi felt the tears comming on again

"Hey Dom"

Mia said quietly

"Hey you two"

He gave them a goofy grin, Mia was trying to determine wether it was the drugs or the concussion.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My head is killing me and my ankle hurts like a bitch, but I'll be fine."

"Dom I'm sorry."

Lexi ran to his side and threw her arms around her big brother, again sobbing. Dom looked up at Mia with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

He asked, trying to console his sister the best he could.

"I yelled at you, and the ball and everything."

"Hey, Lex look at me."

She turned her red eyes towards his

"It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's it was the Trans."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She stood up, both her and Mia looked at him. No one had heard anything from, or about, that family in a few months.

"All I know is I was going down the highway, taking the long way home, and I was doing about seventy maybe eighty. And a black car drove up beside me, I saw the barrel of a gun. They fired and killed my tire, and thats all remember before I lost control and woke up here."

Lexi remembered Johnny Tran fondly, not in a good way. Johnny wouldn't leave her alone, that is until Dom punched him out at RaceWars. She hadn't heard anything from him since, not that she was complaining. She sat in the chair beside Dom's bed as Mia told him that he couldn't drive for the next week. Telling Dom he couldn't drive was like tacking crack from a crackhead, and he was already going into withdrawl. And he started going on about how he was supposed to have a 20g race in three nights, something he was going to have to bail out of.

After Dom checked out of the hospital later that night Lexi offered him a ride home, which he took hoping he would get to talk to her.

She wheeled Dom out the door and to the passenger's seat of her car. She held onto him as he slid into the car, making sure not to bang his ankle. It was funny how their roles where reversed, for the time being anyways, Dom was usualy the one taking car of her. She climbed behind the wheel and drove towards the fort

"Hey Lex can you do me a favor when we get home?"

"Sure Dom, what is it?"

"Can you call Hector and tell him that I can't race Monday night?"

"Yeah I will, so do you need me to do anything at the garage? At least until you get better."

"Nah we got it taken care of, jeez slow down will ya. Public road."

Lex looked at her speedometer that currently read 90. She took her foot off the gas and coasted all the way to the house, which wasn't far. Jesse and Leon met us them at the car, helping Dom out and to the house. Lexi saw that the lights in the garage were on, knowing Jesse already towed Dom's car back to the house. She walked over and saw the car was underneath a sheet, pulling it off she gasped at what she saw. Dom's red car was anything but recognizable.

The windsheild was gone, the sides where smashed in from where it rolled. The front bumper was missing and the headlights where busted. The spoiler on the back was gone and the paintjob was barley there anymore. She could tell the axel was broken and suspension was bust as well, Dom was going to be pissed when he saw he car.

She pulled out her cell phone to call Hector. After about a million rings his voicemail answered. Lexi went to leave a messege, but an idea hit her. Hard. She shut the phone and walked around the car, it really wouldn't need that much work. And all the parts needed Jesse could easily get her, she found a notebook and started writting all the parts down she needed and what she would have to do. It being thursday she could work on this thing around the clock.

This car was going to race monday night with or without Dom!

_**A:N/ As I said before I love reviews!! Please Please Please. Allie want reviews!!**_


	4. Complicated

Chapter title: Complicated

A:N/

Lexi walked back into the house to see everyone but Dom and Letty sitting in the living room. And she knew Dom was tired, he almost fell asleep in the car on the way home. She needed to talk to Jesse, whos face was currently in the tv as him and Leon played a game on the playstation.

"Jesse"

"Yeah Lex?"

He answered without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Uh yeah sure, right after I kick Leon's ass at this game."

"Meet me in the garage."

"Will do."

She walked across the dark yard towards the garage, Audi barking made Lexi jump out of her skin. She walked over to the huski and ran her hand over the beautiful puppys fur. Dom wouldnt let her inside since she chewed on the sleeve of his red leather jacket, so Lexi bought a doghouse and hooked the puppy up to a ten foot running line. At least she had plenty of room to play and run around, not to mention her, Jesse, and Mia spoil the dog. Lexi found her milkbone and put it in the dogs mouth to keep her quiet.

Walking towards the garage Jesse met her halfway

"So what you need Lex?"

"I need your help with something. But you have to promise not to tell Dominic."

"Uh depends on what 'it' is"

She walked over to the car and yanked the cover off. Jesse looked at her not sure what she was implying. She picked up the notebook and tossed it at him.

"Thats all that needs to be done to this car by Monday night. And the parts I need."

"Lex thats only-"

"Three nights I know, but I'm going to work on it all day and night so it'll be ready for the race."

"The race? You know the doctor said Dom couldn't drive. Exspecialy with that bum ankle."

"Who said Dom was driving?"

Jesse looked at her for a minute and then the realization of what she ment hit him.

"No way Lex! Dom would kill me!"

"No, no Jesse-"

"If he even found out I was helping you, shit I would die!"

"Jesse please, please! Dom won't know if you don't tell him. And I can do most of the work myself, you know I can!"

"Yeah I know but...jesus Lex!"

"And I kow you can get me the parts."

"And again yes I can, but where would you keep it?"

"Hector owes me a few favors, I'll give him a call."

Jesse stood there silent debating over wether he should do this or not. He knew if Dom found out not only would he be angry, but Dom could hold grudges. But he really wanted to help Lexi, and once she got her mind set on something she didn't stop and plus she was like his sister too.

"...Ok fine, I'll get you the parts. And when Dom's at the garage get Hector to tow it alright?"

"Oh my god thankyou Jesse!"

She jumped up and hugged him

"I know I know, but what if Dom finds out? Like he wants to look at the car while your working on it?"

"We'll come up with something when that time comes. So when do you think you could have the parts by?"

"Well if I go to Racer's Edge I could have them by tomorrow night."

"Great! We'll talk about it more later."

Lexi turned off the lights and shut the door to the garage. Both her and Jesse walked back in together getting wierd looks, but no questions, from everyone. Lexi made her way upstairs to her room, but not before hearing sounds from Dom's room that she really didn't want to hear.

"Apparently it takes alot more than a concussion and bum ankle to stop Dom and Letty."

She mumbled closing her door behind her. She turned on her light to illuminate her room, which was actually pretty nice. Her walls were a light lavender, her name was painted in cursive black letters on the wall above her bed, which she did herself. Her bed had a black comforter on it and her floor was covered with clothes, car magazines, softball stuff and the booklets from CD cases. Ok maybe that wasn't that nice. She wasn't a neat person in her room, but when it came to the garage everything had to be in its place or it would drive her nuts, yeah weird.

In the living room Jesse sat on the couch flipping through the few pages that Lexi had written on. He knew with her ambition and work ethic she could actually get it done. She might need a little help, and thats a big might.

"What you got there Jesse?"

Leon asked him, curious to what his little buddy was looking at.

"Uh nothing just some notes from a car I'm working on."

Before Jesse knew it Leon had yanked the notebook from his hands.

"Dude, come on Le give it back!"

"What's this? Oh you fixing Dom's car?"

"Uh...not really."

"Then what's all this? Or, wait is this what Lex was talking to you about?"

"Yeah she wants to fix the car ok? You can't tell her you know, she would kill me. And you can't tell anyone else either, exspecialy Dom."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell Dom."

"Or anyone else?"

"Or anyone else Jesse, you got my word. Night buddy."

Leon tossed the notebook back at him and went to his room. Jesse sat there thinking how mad Lex would be if she knew Leon knew, damn this was gonna get complicated!

_**A:N/ Please R&R**_


	5. Tow it

_**A:N/ I know this is a short chap, I'll make it up to you. Promise!!**_

The next morning Lex walked downstairs seeing Dom at the table eating, his foot propped up on another chair. She sat down beside him and grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast Mia had made.

"So Dom what are you up to today?"

She asked curious, actually hoping he wouldn't stay home.

"Well I wanna go check out my car, then go to the garage for the day. Got some paperwork I need to finish up there."

"Your car? Like your wrecked one?"

"Yeah I wanna go see if its a lost cause or not. Wanna go out there with me?"

"Now?"

She asked with a mouthfull of eggs.

"Yeah, come on help me up."

She helped Dom up and let him lean on her as they made their way out to the garage. Upon seeing his car Lexi thought Dom was gonna cry. He hobbled around it a few times before he sat down on the couch against the wall.

"Shit. I'll just get someone to tow it."

"Tow it?!"

"Yeah, I could buy a car for less money than it would tak to fix this. And not to mention the labor hours."

'Jeez burst my bubble why don't ya?' Lexi thought to herself as Dom spoke, but then this might work out better than she thought.

"I'll call Hector to come get it. You know how he's always looking for parts."

"Yeah go ahead, its just a car right?"

She watched as her disheartened brother limped back to the house. She knew this car ment a lot more to him than he let on, all the money and man hours he put into this car was all the more reason to do this. She called Hector later on that day and told him the plan, which he agreed to. When he showed up Dom was asleep on the couch, Lexi went out as quiet as she could.

"Hey Hector thanks for doin this."

"No prob Doll, I owe you. When is Jess gonna have the parts to my house?"

"Later on tonight proly, I'll come with him. Oh and isn't Mandy staying the summer with you since her parent's are out of town?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I please spend the night? Only until the race Monday."

"Yeah of course, you know she won't mind. I think she's tired of hangin around with me anyways." he laughed

"Alright thanks Hec, I'll see you later."

She watched as he pulled out with Dom's car on the bed. Walking back inside all eyes fell on her.

"Hey Lexi"

Mia said as she sat down at the table

"Good morning Mia"

"So anything interesting goin on?"

Vince asked with that glint in his eye

"No not really."

"So you arent racing Monday night after fixing Dom's car?"

Letty asked with a smirk on her face

_**A:N/ Dun Dun Dun!! What will happen? Does Dom know about her plans? Or will the team keep it a secret? guess you'll have to read more to find out. LOL**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!**_

_**-Allie Kaye**_


	6. the plan

She sat there for a minute not sure what to say.

"I take that as a yes."

Letty sat back in her chair with a very smug smile on her face

"Come on Lex we know what's goin on, you told Jesse for christ sake!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault, Leon figured it out on his own and then wouldn't leave me alone with the questions!"

Jesse said defanding his self

"Does Dom know?"

Lexi asked in fear that her plan was already ruined

"No, and he never will. At least until Monday night, then he'll be in for the surprise of his life. And guess what kid? We're all gonna help you."

Vince said with a rare smile on his face

"Really?"

"Yeah girl we got your back, and with all of us it should be done even better."

Letty threw her arm around Lexi's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Everyone started talking of the plans. What to do, when to do it. What Dom's face is gonna look like. But the biggest thing was Lexi driving in the 20g race.That was alot of money and Lexi, well Lexi wasn't all that experienced in the racing part. Being only seventeen she had never raced in a actual race, maybe an ocassional one between one of the guys but not the real deal.

Everyone was in on it though, everyone but Dom and they were planning to keep it that way.

As soon as h walked in the room all talk of the race and the car ceased, but it was hard for the big mouthed team.

"Hey Dom I'm gonna spend the night at Mandy's until Monday, is that alright?"

"Are her parents home?"

"No they're gone on vacation, but she's staying with Hector."

Dom liked Hector and didn't mind Lexi staying there, but he was wondering about the race. She hadn't missed one since the beginning, she went on to tell him that she would meet him and the team there.

"I wouldn't miss that 20g race for nothin!"

She said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Be careful, see you monday."

"Bye Dom"

Before he could say anything else she was out the door. Ever since the wreck she had been acting kinda strange, or maybe he just hit his head a little to hard. Dom had found some crutches in the hall closet and had taken to using them to get around. He knew Letty was waiting for him outside to take him to the garage, it was killing him not to be able to drive.

_**A:N/ Short chap I know, I'll make it up, promise!**_


End file.
